


Just a thought

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin ship, Hyunjin I am sorry, Hyunjin is whipped, Like have you seen him grinning and staring at Wooj, M/M, a little bit angst, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: When their leader is so blatantly flirting with the said eldest and being all over him any chance he got. Hyunjin tried to not be sad, really.But still…





	Just a thought

Hyunjin knows that there must be something he lacks to compensate his look (yep he knows how he looks and not making fuss about it). Often he thought about it and found himself unable to decide.  
_“Drop it, prince. Just accept that you’re born perfect!”_  
Nah, that couldn’t be.  
World doesn’t work like that. Hence he is real accepting whenever he thought that he found his lacking factor.  
For one, he likes to think that it is his brain cell.  
Pretty and dumb.  
That sounds right. He doesn’t mind, really…  
Because aren’t they they commonest? After being singled out almost all of his life, Hyunjin would be glad to pass as a commoner for once.  
Not that he is doing particularly good job at that.  
But let’s not get to that.

Actually his dumbness(?) only came when it involved a certain member of the team.  
Oh boi, doesn’t he know that.  
Who’s not gonna get stupid when you are in the vicinity of the gorgeous manly man? Who is not only gorgeous but also unfairly kind and has active braincells (unlike half the member, regardless their rejection on being called dumb). Even their so called prodigy-leader often short-circuited when it regards the eldest.  
And about that.  
Hyunjin tries his hardest to not be jealous about the so called skz’s dads dynamic.  
But how could he?  
When their leader is so blatantly flirting with the said eldest and being all over him any chance he got. Hyunjin tried to not be sad, really.  
But still…

“Hyunjin-ah. You are still here?” a voice of reason came within his hearing periphery and Hyunjin had to supress a startled sounds (which consisted of a. screaming, and b. screaming).  
“ _Hyung_! What are you doing here?!”  
Smart Hyunjin. Answering his question by returning the the question. But hey… hello Mr. Dark Blue Hoodie.  
Hyunjin’s eyes feast on the fine sight as the other crossing the room to get to him. He is totally not dumbly grinning when looking at Woojin, who looks back at him with tilted head.  
“Not only Chan but you also caught practice bug. Why I am not surprised?”  
Chan. Right. Their leader. Woojin- _hyung_ must be here to pick him up.  
A sigh. What are you expecting for? It is not like he is here to look for you.  
What Hyunjin did not expect for is the sudden relieved smile on Woojin’s face when looking at him. Like he really… really happy to see Hyunjin there.  
“Good thing you are here. The boys don’t know where you are and you didn’t answer your phone. I would be worry sick if I couldn’t find you.”  
“Ah, that…” Hyunjin scratches his not itchy head. “I am sorry.” Sure his phone is on the stand, being left in vibrate mode while he practiced his dance or just messing around.  
_So Woojin-_ hyung _is also worry about him?_  
“I will see if I can get Channie and then we go back to dorm together.”  
“And no ‘but’.” Woojin adds quickly when he feels that Hyunjin is about to counter him.  
Hyunjin voices his defeat and sees to the other who walks straighly to the recording room, place that he believes is where the leader spends his time working on the songs.  
Right. it is not about him.  
It is never about him.  
A sigh.  
Then on unshed tear that threatens to drop down, Hyunjin goes to pick up his phone and bags (locker is convenient, but if you are practicing alone, better to have your bag in the room).  
“ _Hyung_ , I am going back now!” he shouted, while walking out with no looking back. Because would he be able to see any sight that will probably welcome him there? Like if Chan- _hyung_ passed out or decided to be clingy hence Woojin- _hyung_ being a strong bear he is, he is very likely to carry or piggyback the other.  
Another sigh.

***

When he found that Chan is not on his bed next morning, Hyunjin doesn't really need to check if the leader is on the eldest’s bed. Because he’ll be there. And if he is not. Hyunjin doesn’t want to think about the possibility of the two spending the night in the studio, holing up in the place where the soundproof system is doing it’s job remarkably well.  
Another smile, even though a rather broken one. Then he prepares to leave for his morning practice.  
Aching.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this, but I found Hyunjin staring at Woojin with heart eyes despite on the Woochan’s vicinity? Also there was once upon a time 2jin ship that had been long sunk under seungjin and woochan. Hence.


End file.
